The coleus plant is an upright, self branching and easy to grow cultivar that is grown as an annual plant. It performs in full sun conditions and still retains its color. The coleus plant is generally easy to grow from new cuttings.
Coleus generally grows in a number of colors and shades varying from yellows, reds, oranges, greens and browns. One coleus in particular, `Jade Wizard`, includes ivory leaves edged in green.